Missed Them By That Much
by Kimi Miyamoto Emiri
Summary: Phineas and Ferb along with their friends are now in high school, but what happens when Phineas finally realizes he has feelings for Isabella? Will he succeed in making this romance work out? Or will Doofenshmirtz, a.k.a. the mysterious force, foil it again? And again, and again


**Matsurei: Alright then, I can't believe I actually decided to write this, lol. Anyways, enjoy! Credits go to Sugi-nee of course, for letting me use her account, heh. And Albertonykus for co-writing. No, it's not from any particular character's point of view when it says "I" in the narrative parts.  
**

* * *

Ferb went down the stairs in the usual way. Well, he _walked_ down of course, what were you expecting? A huge slide thing that automatically turns into stairs when you're going up? No, it's a huge slide thing that turns into an escalator when you're going up. Or was. Because of course, the mysterious force has somehow managed to "foil" that as well.

It was the usual morning routine. Wake up automatically like a robot, walk down the stairs, sit down, and eat breakfast. Then get the heck out of there and hit the road. And by hit the road, I mean go to school, and by getting the heck out of there, I mean- never mind, the rest is pretty much literal.

Hm... something's... missing... And _no_, it's _not_ Perry. He never misses breakfast. Okay, besides that one time which was like... 6 years ago.

Wait 6 years ago? Yes, Phineas and Ferb have managed to survive with the help of some kind of miracle, I hope, despite building all those dangerous constructions every day non-stop for 6 years.

Oh right... _Phineas_ and Ferb... of course, it was Phineas who was missing! Phew, took the narrator long enough to figure that out despite everything's already all written out for her on paper- Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Objection!

Sorry, we are not in court.

What the- I don't care where we are!

Then get on with your job and read the script.

What? You try it then!

I _am_ you, dumbass.

...Oh. That was... weird.

Anyways, "Mom, Ferb asked where Phineas is." Candace spoke before Ferb could say anything. ...Oh wait, don't tell me he said something but I didn't hear it. It's not just me, right?

It's just you.

Hey, I really don't like that fact that there's like... two of me...

"Phineas? Hm... you're right, Ferb, it's not like him to sleep in." Great, so all of a sudden, everyone could read his mind. Oh, you think?

And right when Ferb decided that it was a good chance to be the one who says "Where's Perry?" for a change, a familiar voice spoke in a drowsy sleepy way, "Where's Perry?"

"Good morning, Sleepyhead, and for your information, Perry came down by himself since someone didn't wake up early enough to carry him down." Linda said as she placed a plate of pancakes on Phineas' seat.

"Oh, sorry, I was," Insert yawn, "Staying up all night..."

Ferb blinked.

"Why? Oh, because... hey, Ferb... I _don't_ know what we're gonna do today." Phineas replied, rubbing his eyes. "I never thought high school could give you so much pressure."

Ferb blinked. Something... broke inside him. _Phineas did not know what they were going to do today._ That's it, that whole thing about the world coming to an end soon was probably true.

"Well, you always figure it out later on, you know." Candace said, suddenly breaking into sweat. If Phineas didn't know what he and Ferb were going to do today, then there obviously would be nothing to bust, and if there was nothing to bust... _who is Candace?_

"Oh, that's because there's a script, in case you haven't noticed." Phineas replied as he dug into breakfast.

"T-then why can't you just keep following the script?" Candace spluttered. Uh huh... her habit of spluttering at her brothers doesn't change despite her being a college student now. And by some miracle, managed to get into the same college as Jeremy and Stacy. Not to mention that long forgotten boyfriend of Stacy's, Coltrane.

I know, what kind of college is that anyways?

"I lost it." Phineas answered simply.

Okay, the director's not going to be happy with that. But something else must be bothering him... hm...

* * *

"Ah! Ferb! Hide me!" Phineas shouted the moment they stepped into the hallways, packed with students and teachers and student teachers...

Without thinking, Ferb stuffed Phineas into a locker, "Ow! Phineas?" That was Baljeet's voice. And it doesn't take a detective to figure out how he got in there.

"Baljeet?" That's hardly a thing to question about.

"Hey, Phineas, what 'cha doing~?" Isabella skipped over to this silly scene. Whoa, she's _good_. But then again, if Ferb was there, then Phineas shouldn't be too far away.

"Um... uh..." This was getting real awkward... you know, two guys... squashed in a locker? With no one around?

Ferb blinked. He was being ignored, just as usual.

"Phineas?" It was Isabella's turn to blink.

Baljeet and Phineas looked up from their squashed position at the other two. Ferb blinked. Isabella blinked. Ferb blinked. Isabella blinked. Ferb blinked. Isabella blinked. Ferb blinked. Isabella blinked.

"Hey, nerd! How long are you planning on staying in there?" He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but Phineas was actually glad that Buford came along. "Huh? Phineas? I don't remember throwing _you_ in here." Buford hauled both of the out of this messy locker, which includes a fish tank with a bunch of little goldfishes that Buford claimed were his "grandchildren".

"Sorry, Buford, I was going to get that can of fish food you asked for from your locker, but I tripped on the way." Yeah, because, that's what nerds do, you know, they trip. ...No offense. "And just when I was about to push myself out, Phineas somehow stuffed himself inside, therefore diminishing my only chance to free myself from this terribly dungeon."

"Are you calling my locker a dungeon?" Buford leered.

"Huh? N-no! That's not what I meant at all! Why, it's a very nice, uh... place, you know!" But of course, he received a wedgie.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Baljeet, I asked Ferb to hide me, and this happened to be the closest place possible-" Phineas tried to explain. That was quite pointless now that Baljeet already received his "punishment".

"Uh huh, why were you trying to hide, then?" Isabella asked, scowling slightly.

Flowers began to bloom around her face in Phineas' eyes... whoa, there must be something wrong with his brain. "Phineas?" Some how, to Phineas, she spoke in slow motion, the shape of her mouth changing as she spoke each syllable of his name. Her raised eyebrow formed a perfect arch. _A perfect picture..._ "Phineas!"

He shook his head. Wow, this must be what Candace feels like when she sees Jeremy. ...That sure was creepy on so many levels.

"Uh, hey, why don't we go to the cafeteria together?" Phineas suggested, changing the subject.

"Sure, uh..." Isabella's eyes sparkled for a moment before dimming again, "all three of us?"

Ferb blinked.

"No," Isabella's heart leaped. "All _five_ of us."

... Bummer.

"...Oh... okay!" Isabella said, putting on the smile that had earned her her "fake-smile-making-patch".


End file.
